1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to keyboard storage devices used in conjunction with computer desk-top systems and, more particularly, to such devices that incorporate a fold-up keyboard support member.
2. The Prior Art
A keyboard storage device assembly of the general subject type for use on a desk or a tabletop, credenza, or other work surface is a known product. The device stores the keyboard in a vertical or approximately vertical position in front of the monitor or computer CPU. The keyboard is attached to the top of a support top surface and folds upwardly from an extended position such that the keys face toward the monitor or CPU and the keyboard is thereafter moved toward the monitor into a storage position.
The primary advantage to such a device is to place the keyboard in a compact storage position against the monitor, freeing desk top space for other tasks. Such devices must, therefore, be compact, easy to use, and relatively inexpensive. In addition, since the size of computer monitors, keyboards, and other components can vary, the devices must accommodate a range of component sizes.
While the aforementioned devices work well, certain shortcomings attend their use. First, when the support top surface folds upwardly, the keys of the keyboard face inwardly toward the monitor and are thus unaccessible to the user. Stated alternatively, the bottom of the keyboard faces the user in the upright, storage position. A user cannot, therefore, if so desired, access the keyboard without pivoting the support out of the upright condition and into the horizontal, extended condition.
The keyboard, in known support assemblies, is therefore either completely accessible or completely unaccessible. In addition, the keyboard cannot be used in both a fully extended horizontal position and a partially retracted (inclined) position since the keys face away from the user as soon as the support is pivoted upward.
Lastly, from an aesthetic standpoint, the keyboard bottom faces outward in known supports when in the upright, storage condition. This visual appearance is less than desirable to many work station users.